Mi-28 Havoc
The Mil Mi-28 is a Soviet all-weather, day-night, military tandem, two-seat anti-armor attack helicopter. It is a dedicated attack helicopter with no intended secondary transport capability, better optimized than the Mil Mi-24 for the role. It carries a single gun in an undernose barbette, plus external loads carried on pylons beneath stub wings. The Mi-28 is the counterpart to the NATO AH-64. The biggest advantage of the Mi-28 over the AH-64 is its ammo capacity, as it can carry 16 Ataka V missiles versus the 8 Hellfire missiles. Game unit The Mi-28 Havoc appears in Wargame as a gunship helicopter. It is only available to the U.S.S.R. being a prototype and is among the most expensive helicopters. It features standard speed of the Heli class, and is one of the smaller helicopters, being medium size. Its size means it has less strength and will be more vulnerable to conditional attacks (routing, stunning, etc.). Its armor, optics and many other features are mediorcre. Its infamous nature comes form its armament. It features the flexible 2A42 30mm chaingun, both able to devastate infantry and maim armored targets. It proves to be effective self-defense against hostile helicopters. Next up are the S-13 122m rocket pods. Featuing a wide Area-of-Effect, its job is to generally eliminate infantry. Lastly, the Ataka V SACLOS missiles provide the ground support against armored-enemies. All of its weapons feature high-accuracy and long range effectiveness. Though it will regularily need to re-arm as it carries low ammunition. The Mi-28 Havoc is similar in function to many other gunship helicopters, only being more effective and expensive. Similar lines to follow in operating gunships. Keeping it lower in altitude will allow it to navigate more stealthily, lowering you chances to be spotted. However infantry and other enemies will have a better chance in taking you down. Gaining altitude does the complete opposite. Unlike medium tier helicopters, the Mi-28 is armed with SACLOS HEAT missiles, don't be afraid to attack armored units. It lacks any defense against airplanes, keep it defended by friendly AA or jets. Because you will be re-arming it frequently, FOBs are preferred as they provide supplies faster and deplete slower. Watch out for enemy AA defenses, just like any other helicopters, AA will most certainly shred your Havoc once sighted. Sending ground recon and destroying them will allow you to move to the desired area to attack. History In 1972, following completion of the Mil Mi-24, development began on a unique attack helicopter with transport capability. The new design had a reduced transport capability (3 troops instead of 8) and omitted the cabin, to provide better overall performance and higher top speed. Improved performance was important for its intended role fighting against tanks and enemy helicopters and covering helicopter landing operations. Initially, many different designs were considered, including an unconventional project with two main rotors, placed with engines on tips of wings (in perpendicular layout), and with an additional pusher propeller on the tail. In 1977, a preliminary design was chosen, in a classic single-rotor layout. It lost its similarity to the Mi-24, and even the canopies were smaller, with flat surfaces. Design work began on the Mi-28 began under Marat Tishchenko in 1980. In 1981, a design and a mock-up were accepted. The prototype (no. 012) was first flown on 10 November 1982. The second prototype (no. 022) was completed in 1983. In 1984, the Mi-28 completed the first stage of state trials, but in October 1984 the Soviet Air Force chose the more advanced Kamov Ka-50 as the new anti-tank helicopter. The Mi-28 development was continued, but given lower priority. In December 1987 Mi-28 production in Rosvertol in Rostov on Don was approved. A Mil Mi-28N on display Weapons European Escalation Red Dragon Gallery Mi28stats.jpg|Mi-28 in the armory See Also *Wikipedia: Mil Mi-28 *Mil Mi-24A - Predecessor Category:Gunship Helicopters Category:European Escalation aircraft Category:AirLand Battle Soviet Union arsenal Category:Helicopters Category:AirLand Battle helicopters Category:European Escalation helicopters Category:Red Dragon helicopters